


Goodbye, Chrom

by jhoca



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, I DON'T EVEN GO HERE, Light Angst, M/M, Sad, a lot of feelings and basically chrom sad, read this if you wanna be sad, this is word-heavy btw kinda borderline symbolic or smth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoca/pseuds/jhoca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom wishes Robin had never sacrificed himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Chrom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry
> 
> (edit: I changed some of it so hopefully it flows more smoothly...it's still sad tho; and I'm still sorry)

Within his desperate grasp, Chrom's last chance was quickly diminishing. A ruthless assault of white flurries continuously bombarded the prince, as if mocking his attempts of certain determination. The unrelenting snow attacked him, immersing his surroundings in white and swallowing the earth floor in a pristine white blanket of snow. In contrast to the pure winter scenery, the vast grey sky stretched beyond them, stained in the color of onyx charcoal. Everything breathed below a dusky ceiling of dense black clouds, and beneath the cumbersome air, rested a canopy of serene white snow. But there was still tension—there came the unmistakable question, the stressful request, the one dilemma that ailed Chrom with skepticism and cureless pain that brewed within his sore heart.

_Please, come back to me._

Chrom felt heavy, his entire body seemingly crafted out of lead, unable to lift himself and carry the unbearable weight. The responsibility. Of course, regardless of the daunting task at hand, Chrom had always known, that to complete this one miserable mission, he required the uttermost strength and courage, despite the unwelcome obstacles that hindered him. After all, long before this wretched separation had occurred between Chrom and his most valuable companion, he had willingly acquired the everlasting force — the eternal string of fate — that pulled him forward, that motivated him and kept him going strong, even persistently. And now Chrom's plunged in so deep, he would never be relinquished from the destiny that bound him, no matter how often he struggled to achieve his unobtainable goal. It didn't matter, whether it was his stubborn determination or what else, but Chrom refused to admit defeat, refused to accept fate, even if it was unreasonable. Even if it was impossible.

_Please, come back._

Dwelling on the past carried with it the bitter taste of defeat and the sense of lingering remorse, and yet, Chrom did it anyway. He constantly reminisced, clinging to nostalgia and embracing his memories, reluctant to leave the past behind. How could he move on? His dearest friend, who had been entirely consumed by the spiteful darkness, was the one person who truly understood Chrom, the one person who accepted his every fault, forgave his every mistake, and loved him entirely. And that irreplaceable companion neither resisted nor even bothered to beckon for the helpful support of those around him, like a true martyr, growing more and more distant, slipping farther and farther from Chrom's fingers. Quietly sorrowful, Chrom's beloved friend stood there and yielded to his fatalistic future, resigned to his star-crossed fate and his inevitable sacrifice, planted in the tranquil white floor. And even as the blackest flames engulfed him whole, tainting the pure ground below him in malignant darkness, it was almost strange, yet to be expected all the same, how he acted with such indifference towards it. He disregarded the scorching flames of ebony that clasped around him, even as his whole frame radiated that despairing fire of darkness. It was overwhelming; the vehement fire's black arms bursting into even larger surges of malice. Ah, did that mean that, perhaps Chrom's selfless friend struggled to escape from the blistering torment of his pensive thoughts, of the future, of his guilt?

_Why won't you answer me?_

How Chrom's tender heart strained and throbbed against the confines of his chest, writhing and aching painfully from deep inside his shuddering build. His deep blue eyes, submerged in the grandest color of the royal blue ocean, were tinged with tears. The harsh chill wind brushed against his reddened face, while the sight of his friend's emotionless mask only made the cold air sting, as the bitter tears gathered collectively at the scarlet corners of his eyes.

Slowly, slowly, the prince decided to advance, with that stubborn jerk of the eternal string of fate reeling him towards his motionless companion, who stood ominously silent. And although every deliberate step Chrom took came with a chastened breath upon his chapping lips, he was increasingly anxious and impatient. Oh, if his heavy body would only comply with his wishes, he would hastily scramble across the pristine sheets of white on the ground and embrace his stiff friend and whisper to him both his truthful regrets and his most dire secrets. Chrom didn't care whether or not his faithful friend was Grima's destined vessel, or that everyone says to approach him with absolute caution—the prince _yearned_ for this, to be able to finally meet his beloved companion and speak to him and just be at his side—!

_Please—_

As Chrom wistfully approached, drawing ever nearer, the searing flames of his silent friend were absolutely unyielding, blazing to an intolerable degree. Ironically, the black fire surrounding them granted neither heat nor light, but rather a biting chill and undesirable shadow. And yet, the prince didn't respond to the fire's surges of stifling darkness and raw frost, instead coming within reach of his most valuable friend, arms stretched out before him. They grew so close, Chrom could distinguish the handsome features of that peacefully expressionless face, those mysterious dark eyes eternally closed.

Then, all at once, Chrom's exhausting emotions sprang up to his glistening blue eyes as the frigid flames enveloped their limbs in malevolent darkness. And, with a racing heart that insisted on pounding and punching at his constricting rib cage, Chrom felt his eyes succumb to salty tears, when the little beads of water clinging to his eyelashes began rolling down his cheeks; they've collected too much weight to hold their place.

Chrom reached his arms around his friend, who casually accepted the fact that a menacing black substance drifted over their cold figures and drenched them in enigmatic darkness. Chrom's heart throbbed. And despite the bitter cold that accompanied them, Chrom didn't heed any of the distractions that stood between them and instead pulled his silent friend into an affectionate embrace, stubbornly tightening his hold around his motionless body.

As soon as the two made contact, the troubled prince could sense the secluded melancholy that concealed his friend's appearance beneath an emotionless mask. And of course, Chrom possessed the burning desire to liberate his companion of his lonely misery, especially when the warmth Chrom provided quickly vanished, instead being constantly replaced by the ice-cold of the black flames, the frozen landscape, and furthermore, his hollow friend's presence. Oh, if this precious man could only be freed of his incessant despair, his nightmares, his anguish, his doomed fate, Chrom would forever be joyous. Oh, if they could only return to the past and freeze time, before the horrible truth could reveal itself and ruin everything, where they could live peacefully and happily, Chrom would forever be grateful! And so—

_Please—!_

Suddenly—the flames were doused, overcome by the abrupt presence of bright light that both eradicated and purged them of the intimidating darkness. And, almost instantly, the mysterious shadows perished as Chrom gripped onto his friend with everything he had, refusing to surrender to their unexpected surroundings. As he did, the ruthless snow amidst the pallid sky altered into something entirely different, every speck of white forming into deep blue drops of water. Then, just as the pristine white floor beneath them gave way without the slightest alarm, the two were immediately abandoned, left to plummet into blue nothingness.

That was when they were both submerged into the constricting depths of the infinite ocean. Chrom stubbornly kept his grasp on his silent friend, but around them the ebony trees, dense black clouds, and perfectly white canopies of snow no longer existed. In their place, was the eternal sea, swaying far beyond their line of possible vision. Their two intertwined figures floated aimlessly within their own liquefied love and affection, their limiting boundaries as fated enemies and as everlasting friends. Neither of them was capable of surfacing from such an overwhelming deluge. Yet, the two would never accept defeat, right? If they were to cooperate, perhaps, or if they were to accomplish an impossible feat and pursue an unattainable future, they had a chance, right? Oh, why was it even like this?

_Robin—_

Flooded by the infinite emotions that distressed him, Chrom could barely suppress his own pathetic gasps from escaping his trembling lips, which patiently waited for the time that he'd finally burst into sobs. Ah, but what did it matter anyway? They were both solely destined to suffocate from the everlasting misfortune and abhorrence, stranded in the midst of the steep blue ocean and left to sink forever. And now, as Chrom struggled to breathe, his constricted chest heaved painfully, causing him to choke hopelessly on the invisible and nonexistent water. His tears might not have been obvious in that ocean of dismayed quandaries, but they were definitely there, leaving memorable trails upon his reddened cheeks. Oh, he would die so pitifully, failing to achieve any of his unobtainable goals and drowning in his own miserable torment—and with this silent Robin, no less—

"Oh, Chrom." With a small sigh and that apologetic expression on his face, the tactician's eyes fluttered open and he smiled softly. Then, returning the prince's tight embrace, he hugged him back with all his might. Feeling Robin's gentle breaths brushing against his skin, Chrom heard his dearest friend manage a shaky chuckle and, with a quivering voice, he whispered quietly, "You'll drown in your own tears if you insist on crying like that."

"Robin—" Biting back the tears, Chrom held his beloved friend and buried his face in his black coat, breathing in that familiar scent of papyrus, pine, and kindheartedness blending together. He could feel Robin welcome him warmly and sweetly, completely willing and accepting of him. Strands of Robin's white hair playfully tickled Chrom's neck, and it was all he could do to hold himself back from falling apart. "I miss you, Robin."

With a small smile, Robin simply nodded and cradled Chrom's head resting on his shoulder, stroking the prince's brilliant blue hair with a doting hand. In their affectionate embrace, Chrom stubbornly refused to let go of the tactician and refused to accept the cruelty of reality, when Robin's figure gradually began to lose its vitality, becoming light and transparent. Realizing this horrible truth, Chrom grit his teeth as the sorrowful tears rolled down his flushed face. He clung desperately onto the disappearing figure, whose unforgettable presence had begun to fade. The white hair that just previously tickled his neck became delicate caresses from the wind. And that distinctly familiar scent of his dispersed, vanishing into the air.

Aware of the situation and his fleeting last moments, Robin held Chrom's heartbroken face and lovingly wiped away his tears, a gentle smile on the tactician's face. And, when he finally departed, he mouthed the words:

"Goodbye, Chrom."

And he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even go here omg but I love chrobin even tho I've never played fe awakening omf (I was just so curious when I got ssb4 so I read up on robin and lucina and chrom and now I know what happens in the game like the super basic stuff and the sad ending lmao //sad chrom)
> 
> I'll be real with you this was originally a naruto and sasuke thing that I wrote a million years ago (2012) and back then I had a mini naruto phase (let's not go there) and I just thought omf it could work with them too right?? idk I'm crazy I haven't written anything decent in a long time lmao now here's an altered version of that same fanfic, but suited to chrom and avatar
> 
> in case you were wondering here's the "original": fanfiction(.)net/s/7842648/1/Elegy


End file.
